Amu's Heaven
by Kitty-cat227
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a 16 year old single girl looking for the perfect man, and one day while being invited to a party meets a boy named Ikuto where her friends put her up to play 7 minutes in heaven...What will happen to these teens arter?
1. Chapter 1

KitCat-Hey every one this is my first fanfic so please be nice……..

Ikuto- KitCat doesn't own shugo chara

Chapter 1

Party time!!!

I let my wet hair down from the towel, brushing it out and with the final touch of my X-shaped clip I picked out my clothes before getting into the shower I put it on it I've got to say I looked HOT I had a red tank top with a black jacket over it ,a black Capri with red designs on it, and some black sneakers.

RING RING I picked up my phone it was Rima

"Hello"I said while fixing my hair.. " Hey where are you?" at first I couldn't hear her with music blasting in the background….." I'm on my way, so don't worry" well you better hurry Yaya and I have a big surprise for you"

She hung up after that, I ran down stairs got into my moms car and was on my way to Yaya's house.

25 MINUTES LATER

I make it to Yaya's house I wave at my mom telling her that I'm staying over Rima's house. I begin to make my way in the house, there wasn't a lot of people at the party every said hi to me as I passed I heard that Rima and some others went up to her room so I started to make my way there. I opened the door there was Rima , Yaya, and some blonde girl with pig tails sitting down across these 4 hot guys I recongnized three of them ( Tadase, Nagihiko, and Kukai) but the third guy he had something about him with his midnight blue hair covering his face…….He didn't look human at all (I mean that in a OMG his so amazingly sexy I could die kinda way)

"S..Sooooo whats the surprise" I asked everyone looked up at me, Rima and Yaya were giggling " Well Amu have you ever played 7 minutes in heaven?"…..

TO BE CONTINUED

Amu-OMG wh……WTF (faints)

Ikuto- HMMM interesting ….(pokes amu with stick)

KitCat- Hope you enjoyed it (joins ikuto)

Amu-(wakes up) Pleazzz Review....(goes back to sleep)


	2. Chapter 2

KitCat- Hey everybody thanks for reading this!!!

Ikuto-hhhmmmm I don't think anyone read it….

KitCat-(chases ikuto with a sword) there were some……

Amu-……..KitCat doesn't own shugo chara

**Chapter 2 eehhhhh**

He was super hot guy just sitting there, I can't believe I was in the same room with this guy even the other guyz were pretty goodlooking but this boy the way his midnight blue hair shaped around his face, just barely covering his eyes, and those pink lips ohhhh how I would want to kiss it…and

"Hello earth to amu…."I snapped out of my thoughts instently( can't spell very good) I looked at Yaya who seemed to have on a very excited grin."uuummm wait what r we doing again"I said trying to keep my eyes off of the boy in front of me….Yaya pushed a bag in front of me..

"just pull out one of the paprers and tell us what it was okay?" "Uuuummm ok-okay" Ireached my hand into the bag and when I clasped on to one of the papers I slipped my hand out "uuhhh 2" Next thing I know Yaya and Rima push me into the closet and closed the door "Why did I have to be first?" I thought I sat down in the corner and pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down I really hoped it would be Tadase that came in since I still had a crush on him(Did'nt really want to put in this line AMUTO ALL THE WAY)

The closet door opens and I haer the person come in, after that I hear Yaya, and RIma snickering "OKAY YOU HAVE 7 MINUTES" I lifted up my head to find a very big surprise…….It's the blue haired guy "Oi" Ummmm yes?" I answered "Ikuto" "huh" iturned my head to the side "It's my name. Yours?" " ummmm it's amu" I stated "Well ummmm Amu you want to do something fun?" wait what was this guy thinking now way was I going to lose "it" right now in a closet for god sakes……."w-what do u mean?"

Ikuto turned his face to the door and started..moaning." ughh amu-oh amu your so good" I finally understood what he meant by "fun" and boy was his going to be fun

"Ikuto I want you in me" "okay amu" we were moaning together now, and I swear I could hear a few gasps outside "I love you Iku-Ikuto" I screamed I started silently laughing but then I noticed I was the only one laughing Ikuto's head was turned away from mine "Hay you okay Ik…." His lips met mine and before I knew it I was pinned to the floor, ikuto started biting my lip asking for entrance, which I denaied finally I used all my strength to knee itkuto right in his uummmm special place he fell over in pain and I ran out of the closet, and before I knew it I was running down the street crying…

Two things I was definetly sure of One that was the most terrifying thing that happened to me, and two I HATE YOU IKUTO!!!!........TO be continued

KitCat-hehehehe So how did you like it?

Amu/Ikuto-OMG (amu faints)

Ikuto- Hey wait why does she ha….(KitCat hit ikuto)what was that for?

KitCat- the beginning, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry every one this little thing is just to let you know I am working on the new chapter……but here's the fun part I need you're help…HEHEHEHEHE

Right now I am being so stressed by homework and quizzes I haven't been able to do a good lemon scene (*blushes*) I have had a few like………..Amu's dreams of ikuto (didn't know I was that perverted) but yea if u got any cool ideas hit me up PLEAZ

Another thing I wanted to get out of the way is that although I think tadase is a kinda cool character I am so an AMUTO fan…..(R u guyZ?) so this will not be my last story here…

Well Thanks so much for the peple who read and reviewed my story…..(Ikuto/Amu-look forward for me minna!!!!!!) Well gotta go got a science project to finish!!) (Ikuto-U didn't even start on it )………BYE BYE (*STEPS ON IKUTO*)


	4. Chapter 4

_His strong hands roamed my bare back, while his other hand massaged my right were both bare and somethins hard was poking me down there it seemed as if we were one,Our heart beats the at the same pace, he made every in of me on fire i didn't think i could go any longer than this. I was in heaven. His soft lips leaving marks on my neck was just to much to handle, I covered my mouth making sure no moans came out ._

_His hand left my thigh and grasped my hand ._

_"Now Now my little Amu I want to hear everything" He said in a husky voi….WAIT!!! Tadase doesn't have a husky voice _*THUD*

What the oowww my back I opened my eyes to find myself in my room on the floor, I took a deep sigh and carefully examined my room, there definetly was no man in here….I got up with a loud groan and made my way to the clock 7:30 !!!! oh shit I 'm going to be late I ran to my closet through of my yellow PJ's and started to put on my uniform. Almost falling down the stairs, I grab my toast and make my way out the front door..Hmm I wonder who that was in my dre..*THUD* okay seriously what the hell.

I found my self once again on the floor but with a black mustang parked right in front of me.

"Hey asshole what the fuck"I got up dusted my self, and started knocking on the window…Finally I rolled down.

"Okay listen Fuck face I don't know who you are but,"

"Well ,well amu are you always so moody in the morning" okay now this guy was asking for it ….HUH how does he know my name I froze (amu's thoughts)"wait a second this voice I heard it before", my head slowly jerked up…OMG no,no not him.

I could have noticed who this was anywhere…IKUTO

" Good morning amu-koi"

"Who the hell are you calling koi"

His stupid smirk played on his face "hhmm well the kissed we shared did seem to be rather passionate don't you agree?" Oh he just had to remind me. " Any way amu I want you to do something for me , be my wife" BE-MY-WI-FE the words finally registered and the only thing I could say was "HUUUUHHH???????"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Ikuto- we're on the bottom now?

KItCat- shut up! (*achoo*)

Amu- are you okay?

KitCat- yea..NO anyway I'm srry if this capther kinda sucked I'm alittle dizzy from the medicene

Ikuto-aren't you always dizzy

(KitCat chases ikuto, falls on her face)(ikuto laughs,and pokes her)

Amu-Well uhhh KitCat doesn't own shugo chara, and Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

KitCat-Hey minna I am totally better now (Cough)

Ikuto-Oi! I thought you said you were better(runs to get medicine)

KitCat-So for all u guyz u were talking bout my grammer and spelling srry….I promise to try harder, and make it longer…(Amu giggles)

Amu-That's what she said(KitCat hits amu) OOwww!!!!! KitCat doesn't own shugo chara!!!!

* * *

**Last chapter**

His stupid smirk played on his face "hhmm well the kissed we shared did seem to be rather passionate don't you agree?" Oh he just had to remind me. " Any way amu I want you to do something for me , be my wife" BE-MY-WI-FE the words finally registered and the only thing I could say was "HUUUUHHH???????"

Chapter 3

"So you want me to pretend to be your fiancé?" I turned my head to the side to get a better look of his face under his bangs…

"Yea, like I said before my father won't let me run the company if I don't find my self a girl"

_***FLASHBACK***_

"HUUUUHHH?????" I looked at ikuto with wide eyes…still not grasping the fact that the asshole in front of me wants me to marry him.

"UUmmm hey listen fuck face,I-II-I don't know who you are but…"he interrupted me again.

"BAKA!!!! Atleast let me finish" He cleared his throat " My father believes that I am irresponsible so he put me into all this marriage proposal shit, and well if I can show him that I already found a girl well I'll be able to get the chair for his company…UN-DER-ST-AN_D" "ehhhh" .

I was just about to totally laughin into his face when he pulled out this giant pile of money.

"Now that you see you're reward will you help me"He must have noticed me droolin cause I swear I saw that smirk on his face grow wider.

_***FLASHBACK END***_

Then I said "yes" hey if you saw that amount of money wouldn't you agree. I finally snapped out of my thoughts when I felt the car jerk into a stop, I couldn't see very well because of the tint on the car so I had no idea where we were.

"Well welcome to my mansion" Ikuto said as he opened his door, giving me a glance of heaven.

_***2 long minutes later***_

We made it to the porch where I still had not yet spoken a word . I looked at Ikuto who seemed know to be fixing his tie, and hair.

"What's wrong with you?" I said noticing his uncomfortable ways.

"Well Amu my father isn't a quite jolly person" He slowly extended his hand out to the door knob and turned, after what seemed like forever the door was no completely open.

The inside of the house was just amazing everything by the door way was pearl white, a huge chandelier hung on the ceiling , pictures of unknown people also covered the walls, and finally the line of butlers, and maids lined up in rows bowed to us (him) in total respect.

"Young master" All the workers chimed as Ikuto and I entered. Although to many this would seem pretty cool, but to me I felt very akward. A young boy with messy sandy brown hair walked up to Ikuto with a smile on his face, If I wasn't so damn terrified I would have pretty much fainted after seeing such a hot guy.

"Yo Ikuto whose the pinky" The Hot b….WAIT did he just call me pinky.

"Pin…I mean..Amu here is my fiancé kukai" he announced before swinging his arm behind me to grab my waist.

"Ehhh? You mean you weren't lying" The Kukai guy stared at me intently. "Well no offense but I don't think it's legal for you to date an elementary kid" WTF

"Hey asshole I'm 16,and buy the way the name is not pin.." Ikuto hands covered my mouth at first I felt like biting down on his hand so I can finish talking, but then I felt Ikuto's entire body go stiff. I looked up to see his eyes wide in terror.

"Hello Father" I looked to see a tall man standing in the middle of the hall,dark brown hair with touches of gray, his eyes they were dark, and scary eyes, but the thing that_ scared me the most was that this man had seemed to send shivers down Ikuto making him shake, and somehow Ikuto's shaking terrified me.._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

KitCat-Well I hoped you all liked it

Ikuto-WTF why is it I terrified huh?

KitCat/Amu-Because every fan girl loves a cute frightened cat boy…(Ikuto blushes)

KitCat-Ehhh Ikuto don't tell me you're embarrassed that amu called you cute!!!

Ikuto-What…I mean…No..u-mmm…

Amu-For more **please review**!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

KitCat-Hey minna sorry for taking like forever to write my school was having final exams and piles of homework…

Ikuto-Did you even do any of the homework(*KitCat glares at ikuto*)

KitCat-Do you want me to make a lemon or not(*Ikuto bows down*)

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Amu-Umm….KItCat doesn't own shugo chara….enjoy

* * *

Last chapter

"Hello Father" I looked to see a tall man standing in the middle of the hall,dark brown hair with touches of gray, his eyes they were dark, and scary eyes, but the thing that_ scared me the most was that this man had seemed to send shivers down Ikuto making him shake, and somehow Ikuto's shaking terrified me.._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Chapter 4**

Ikuto's father was a very, very scary person I practically expected him to kick me,and Ikuto out of the house, but instead he raised his long skinny fingers and waved it ant that time a maid ran towards us and told us to follow.

Ikuto walked extremely close to (his hand on my hip) and still I felt him stiff, I was so busy worrying about **WAIT I WAS SO NOT WORRYING ABOUT HIM SCRATCH THAT WORD**…I was so busy being angry at him I walked right into the maid. The maid stumbled a little bit, but then I saw Ikuto's hand reach out to her, she blushed, and pointed to the door in front of us, she then sprinted back down the hall.

"Hey wait where's my ro..." again Ikuto interrupted me ( I swear if he interrupts me one more…..)

"Were sharing a room" Ikuto's voice was so shaky that when he spoke I didn't even notice it was him who spoke. He opened the door to find a beautiful white walled room, with gold curtains, a plasma t.v. , and **one** spectacular king sized bed….WTF

"Nani why is there only one bed, there is no way in hell that I'm sleeping in the same bed as you" I turned to see ikuto taking off his jacket, scratch that, his hands were shaking so much he couldn't take off the buttons. I didn't like this at all, I want to know why he was so good damn scared but NO.

" Move you're hands idiot I'll do it" after getting all the buttons off Ikuto suddenly picked me up and carried me bridal style to the bed….OMG no way I am not losing **it** right here, and now!

"Ikuto stop it I'm not so sure about this idea ( yea I was 100% not sure) Umm…Ikuto?"

He finally stooped at the bed, but he didn't put me down, he swung me over so I was know on his shoulders, I saw his hands move lift up the covers, tears began to swell in my eyes, he was serious about this..

"Please,P-please…Ik-ikuto….put me down…" my wish was granted he put me down….right on the bed, and before I knew it Ikuto was in the bed as well, he pushed me down on the bed…This was it...

I was waiting for his move, but nothing happened I looked down ,and saw Ikuto hold onto me by my stomach, and man he had a tight grip…

"Amu..." Ikuto's voice was soft as a whisper it had something in it that scared me…." Please Amu don't look at me!" His voice cracked I knew what he was doing before I felt wetness on my stomach…I wasn't sure what to do, my hand moved on it's own lifting up Ikuto's face.

His tears left streaks going down his amazing face tainting them, but one tear caught my eye it was the one heading for his wonderful lips, oh his eyes watched mine..his sapphire eyes were curious, and so was I. My heart tugged at me and I couldn't stop my next action. I held his his face in my hand, and brought it up to me. That tear finally reached his mouth, and so did my lips…..

Ikuto tasted so good ,but I wanted more, I began to lick Ikuto's bottom lip, he hesitated, which scared me a little, but then he let me in. I slipped my tongue in making sure it touched everywhere in Ikuto's mouth. Our tongues fought each other (just like us) over dominance, and to a surprise I won..

I began to hate my position on the bottom so I flipped us, allowing myself to straddle him, Ikuto's hands then slowly made it's way to my back , but I moved it down to my hips (What I'm a girl, every girl needs some pleasure) Ikuto tried flip me back over but I never allowed him. Being in charge felt damn good, and I wanted it like this.

I separated giving us air, He looked at me with such lustful eyes, His face was like an angel it made me chuckle thinking of Ikuto as an angel was really hard. The only thing I seamed to hate was the trail left from his tears,a brilliant idea came to my head.

My hands found it's way to the back of ikuto's neck, I then slowly brought him closer to me, my eye's looking at those stupid trails, I wanted to just rub them away, but my tongue beat me to it…

To Be Continued

KitCat-Well…

Amu-….

Ikuto-….

KitCat-Hahahahah well I guess I'll have to say my own goodbye

Ikuto/Amu-OMFG

KitCat- so minna what do you think will happen next, hope you enjoyed it…..*sigh* saying goodbye is kinda lonely (* Ikuto/Amu hugs KitCat*)

Amu- Why I am the peverted one?

Ikuto-I loved it I want more!

KitCat-ummm…well please review for some more chapters

Amu-Ikuto- YES PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

KitCat-Hey minna! Because it's super boring I'm going to write more often…

Ikuto-*tired* She's been up since 2 am

Amu-*faints*

KitCat-well sorry for wanting to right done my ideas!

Ikuto-KitCat doesn't own *yawn* Shugo Chara

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

_My hands found it's way to the back of ikuto's neck, I then slowly brought him closer to me, my eye's looking at those stupid trails, I wanted to just rub them away, but my tongue beat me to it…_

**CHAPTER 5**

Man was this moment getting steamy, after I used my skillful tongue(hehehehehe) on his tears Ikuto seems to have completely lose all control, and he actually flipped, and pinned me to the bed.

'Who cares he is H-O-T' Ikuto's hands were also very skillful in. Ikuto pinned both my hands with one of his hands while the other slowly made it's way down my entire body, he stroked me all the way down to my thighs and stopped.

"Amu I think I….." Then I finally came back down from my cloud….someone had just knocked on the door…

"Master Ikuto, you and your guest are to come down to dinner" although I would have gladly wanted to continue I'm not entirely sure about Ikuto finishing his sentence..

"We should go" I said still in a slight daze of what I had just gotten myself into.

"Yes, we should" I got up from the bed, my body dreading every move, until Ikuto again made contact with my body once again.

"Amu listen, I got you something" He got up seeming to have recovered from our long make out session. He walked over to a large white cabinet, and pulled out a black package, he caught me off guard when he threw it at me.

"I want you to wear this at dinner kay?" I nodded "And Amu one more thing" His fingers entwined with mine "Please Amu don't leave my side you seem to be the only one keeping me together in front of that bastard of a father."

I smiled, after that I decided to get changed I entered the elegent bathroom to change, but something got my attention it was my image in the mirror.

My beautiful pink hair was all over the place, my cheeks tainted with a dark shade of red. Oh man this was going to be hell of a night.

15 minutes later ( Not even I could get ready in 15 minutes)

I walked down the grand staircase grasping Ikuto's arm for life. The whole outfit he had gotten me was an elegant yet seductive piece. The dress it self was completely black, it was a one shoulder style. The dress clung to my body, making my chest look bigger (Thank you god) and making my ass well you know..

The thing I loved most wasn't anything on me it was what Ikuto was wearing he had on a black tux, a blue tie, and his hair was gelled back showing off his eyes.

Though if I had to choose between this Ikuto and a naked Ikuto, the naked Ikuto would so win, but hey he's still hot.

We finally made our way to the dining room door were we stopped to prepare, that's when Ikuto began to stiffen. I reached my hand out to rub his shoulder making him loosen.

We then both entered the doors to hell. I was going to regret this.

After entering Ikuto, and I sat the farthest from his father, and after getting all of our food, 20 minutes had already past.

"Ikuto" His fathers voice came suddenly almost making me spit out my water.

"This is the woman who you have chosen" His voice kinda gre….WAIT WHAT DOES HE MEAN BY THIS 

"Yes father she is my fiancé, Amu Hinamori" Ikuto declared trying to keep his voice strong in front of his father.

"This thing can never be made in to a proper women, just look at her all she doesn't even compare to the other candidates beauty"

Okay so now I'm a THING .

"Father I chose Amu because she isn't like those other girls"Ikuto's father than got up and walked toward me.

"So why do you like my son is it for the money, or the sex." That was all Ikuto needed to hear before he just lost it.

Ikuto had practically jumped out his seat, and pushed his father away from me. This I didn't like at all. The look in Ikuto's eyes gave me a chill, his look was something I never wanted to see again. No matter how much I disliked his father this look was to cruel.

"DON"T YOU EVER TALK 'BOUT MY AMU LIKE THAT" Ikuto's eyes were filled with flames of hate I couldn't let this continue. I got up from my seat just as fast as Ikuto had, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ikuto it's ok I don't care about anything he says" I said trying to calm him down. It didn't work it just made him angrier.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S OK?" his eyes showing a little sanity "I WON'T LET HIM TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT, EVER!" although I had continued to tell him it's okay he still fought me.

Now this was getting me pissed, I began yelling at him in same crazy loud voice he had used.

"IKUTO STOP BEING A BRAT, I SAID I'M OK"

"WELL AMU IF YOU HADN'T NOTICED I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU" protect me that was the dumbest excuse I have ever heard.

"PROTECT ME? WELL WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING ME HUH?" Ikuto stopped he looked down at the floor, I then repeated the question.

"WELL WHY IKUTO?" he looked up at me with what seemed to be blush across his face.

"IT'S BECAUSE I-I- I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

KitCat-hehehehehehehehe how'd you like the ending sentence

Amu-…..

Ikuto-….

SISI-heheheheh I loved it cuz-nya!

KitCat/SISI- *poke amu & ikuto*

SISI- Okay minna please Review for next chapter-nya!


	8. Chapter 8

KitCat-Minna thank you so much for you're support!

Amu/Ikuto- Yes thank you!

KitCat-anyway I couldn't go to sleep because I really wanted to know what was going to happen to Ikuto them, so yea

Ikuto-If you don't get some sleep you're going to get uglier

KitCat-(*Hits Ikuto*) Who are you calling ugly!

Amu- KitCat doesn't own shugo chara

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

"IT'S BECAUSE I-I- I LOVE YOU!"

**CHAPTER 6**

…Wait did he just say he loved me? EEEEHHHHH?

"Nani you l-like me?" I asked, there was a lot more I wanted to ask that is before all around me it started to blur, before I knew it my head hit the floor. That definitely hurt. WHAT IS HAPPENING!

**2 HOURS LATER**

Man did my head hurt. I slowly began to open my eyes, only to shut them right away from the sudden light. After a few seconds I decided to try again.

My eyes mad contact with a very worried, and tired Ikuto. His hair was all the place, and those beautiful clothes were almost all off.

"Ikuto…." Ikuto's face lit up immediately he leaned forward so that his face was just inches away from mine.

"AMU!...ARE YOU OKAY? HOW IS YOU'RE HEAD? DOES IT HURT?" There were so many more questions he asked, but all I could focus on was his lips. They were just begging for contact, and I was happy to grant that.

I quickly leaned forward, and although my head pounded it was well worth it. Our lips made contact, and this maybe cheesy, but I swear there was fireworks.

I wrapped my arms around Ikuto's head bringing him in deeper, and once again I entered those magnificent lips.

Ikuto and I then began moving together our bodies coming closer then ever. We finally broke apart for the needed air.

"Amu…tell me one thing.." His voice full of lust." Do you love me too?"

My entire body froze. Did I really love Ikuto? I know that he's an amazing kisser, but was I kissing him because I loved him?

"I honestly don't know" He must have hated that because he quickly got up from the bed. "Wait!" I immediately clasped his arm. "I mean I like being with you, and I really like kissing you, I just don't think I love you yet"

"YET!...AMU I LOVE YOU, I TOLD YOU THAT.." He snapped out of my grip and now used the same voice from before.

"WHY CAN'T I THINK ABOUT THIS OKAY" I stated, beginning to feel really irritated.

"YOU ARE JUST LIKE ALL THOSE STUPID WHORES ALL YOU CARE BOUT' IS GETTING LAID BY ME!" ouch now that one stung A LOT.

"Ikuto…." Although it hurt, it was true I didn't have very strong feeling for Ikuto DID I?

"That's what I thought" he then brought out his phone and called someone. He seemed to be talking in English to the guy.

"You're job is done" No! "There's are car down stairs ready to take you home."

"Wait Ikuto….I need the money you promised" NO WHY DID I SAY THAT I DON"T WANT THIS!

"OH YES we wouldn't want you to forget the whole reason you're here" Ikuto then through me the stack of money, and I left.

'Why did you say that Amu stupid! Stupid!' I looked at the STUPID stack of money hating the look of it.

Why did Ikuto just let me go? Why isn't he coming after me? And most importantly why did I have the urge to try and fall in love with him.

After entering the waiting Limo a pain tightened in my chest, and tears began overcoming my cool façade.

I looked to my left and saw box with a letter on top. I then asked the driver what it was.

"Well Miss master Ikuto told me that this was his final present to you"

"When did he get this?" I asked the driver

"He called one of the servants to pick it up right before the dinner" OMG when I was changing. I picked up the letter, and began to read.

_Dearest Amu,_

_I want to thank you for all that you've done, and if you are in fact reading this I most have finally told you bout my love for you, and you are on you're way home. I just wanted to tell you that I have love you since we first met. When you walked into the room, I was so happy to be chosen as you're 7 minutes in heaven partner. I'm extremely sorry about this kiss, but I couldn't control myself when we were doing our little 'acting' and you said that you loved me I couldn't hold back. Also there is one more reason I am making you read this letter it's because I'm to shy to say this to you in person. Amu will you be mine._

_Love,_

_Ikuto_

No. I hurriedly opened the medium sized box next to it, and inside there was a wonderful necklace, a pink diamond locket, I flipped the Locket to find the words that I wish to have said. **I love you**

What have I done?

* * *

KitCat- Soooooo how was it?

Ikuto-WTF I thought we were finally having a lemon

KitCat-yea we are going to have a lemon I just wanted to put more DRAMA

Amu-You had a brain fart didn't you (*KitCat covers amu's mouth*)

KitCat-Ssshhhh don't tell them!

Ikuto- I think they can tell (*KitCat throws amu at Ikuto*)

KitCat- anyway…**PLEZ R&R**


	9. Ikuto's POV

KitCat-Hey guyz I'm going to listen to you're ideas so this chapter is from Ikuto's POV!

Ikuto-Finally my time to shine!

Amu-Hey wait! Aren't I the main character

Ikuto-but you don't have a fan club(*Amu sulks in emo corner*)

KitCat-Ummm….I don't own Shugo Chara

Ikuto's POV (BTW this is continuing)

* * *

'I can't believe all she wanted to do was kiss, even when she has no feeling for me'I thought to myself walking back to my room.

"Ah shit I forgot the present in the car" I ran to the window that pointed outside towards the parked Limo.

It was probably a bad idea going over there because that's when I saw Amu going into the Limo, and for some how I felt my heart break once again.

Her pink little head ducking, the wind caressing her small body. Shit I could already feel myself getting hard.

I practically forced myself to look away, but when I turned a surprise was waiting for me. Dad.

"Father if you are hear to yell at me because of Am….." An even bigger surprise happened my father pulled me into his arms. Tightly may I add.

"Ikuto….I'm so sorry" Another surprise. "Ikuto I thought you were just doing this to get out of the marriage proposal" Well he was right bout' that.

"But Ikuto, when I saw you stand up for that girl, Amu, it hit me. You really do like this girl" No way. Did my Father actually notice that.

"Ikuto I know I haven't been the best step-father, but I want you to know I was always rough on you because I was so scared I could never be like you're real father" D-Dad.

"You ARE my real Dad!" I gripped him for dear life. All the pain from Amu leaving it all finally came out. I was now crying in the person I hated most, arms..NO I was now crying in the person I _LOVED_ arms.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up lazily, after our little Father- son moment I dragged my sad ass to bed. Amu was my everything. Like Oxygen. I needed her.

I walked down the stupid steps and entered back into the dreaded dining room. Where my father once again shocked me by sitting right there in the spot with the paper in hand, eating breakfast.

"Ikuto what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean I live here remember?"

"Yes I remember, but I would have expected you to be going straight to Amu, seeing has how you love her so much" His moved his paper down so I could see his face, and OMG he was smirking.

"Well Dad, me and Amu broke up." I said. Even though we haven't even gone out, mostly because we didn't share the same feelings.

"SO?" I repeated his exaggerating SO "Are you going to go after her." I explained that I gave her a choice to leave or not.

"Well Ikuto I guess you don't know very much about women." Huh? Me the **HOTTEST** guy in the world doesn't know about women.

"Ikuto every women loves when there men chase after them" WTF nobody told me that. It wasn't in the THE GUY book. ( Is there actually a GUY book.)

**1 hour later**

I walked up stairs still thinking of my dads words' What the hell did he mean by girls like to be chased' I walked straight to the bathroom knowing that I needed a bath BADLY.

I slowly undressed. I was now completely naked, I was just about to walk into the shower until I caught a look of myself in the mirror.

I know I am like GODLY good looking, but is all girls see in me a guy who loves to fuck. I mean can't a guy want to save him self for that one girl. I thought Amu might understand.

Shit! Just the thought of Amu made me hard again, and I mean really hard my little body was already standing straight up begging for 'care'.

I slowly entered the shower, still felling the unresistable throbbing from my buddy. I couldn't hold back. I reached my hand down there where I grasped my member this is where the fun began.

I started to pump faster, and faster. Images of Amu flooded through my head. Images of Amu's small pussy taking in all of me, her yelling my name in pleasure.

Her small breast moving with my speed, her soft skin touching mine. Her scent, her lips, her body, and her heart they will all be mine.

1 hour later

Before I knew it I was in my blue mustang driving to god knows where. Then I realized where I was. I was in front of Amu's house. I luckly had a set of extra close in the back because of my 'activities'

I changed as I could. I moved my car across the street, and parked I was just about to get out until I saw my little Pinky come outside dressed up.

'She must be on her way to see me' I thought reaching for the door handle. My hand froze, my body temperature rose. SOMEONE was with my kitten.

A girly looking man, with blonde hair he grabbed Amu's hand, and that's when I lost it. The next thing I know I'm running right at him. Fist up.

* * *

KitCat-hehehehe FIGHT! FIGHT!

Ikuto-YES! I finally get to hit that stupid kiddy king!

Amu-NO you shouldn't (* hits ikuto*)

KitCat/Ikuto- Don't tell me you like Tad-gay(*Amu blushes*)

Amu-**PLEAZ R&R! **(*Ikuto and amu cry in emo corner*)


	10. Authors notes!

_**Authors notes**_

**_Hey everyone I am so sorry that I'm not writing as soon as I wanted to,_**

**_but I'm up in Arizona write now because of a baseball tournament (SORRY)_**

My laptop is being a total BITCH write now and the chapter is done but I can't post it

(I'm using my buddies laptop)

So please (PLEASE) forgive me, but I'll tell you this I've had so much time that I wrote

down some ides for the next chapters, So once I fix the computer I'll have atleast 3 chapters up.

_**BTW**_

I know some of you guyz are confused, but see the chapter when Ikuto and amu break up

it came to me one night when my buddy said I need to add some drama, and for the previous

chapter I just had to put Tada-Gay in there (hehehehe) and to know if ikuto fought him you got to continue reading!

Also I know my chapters are short(SORRY AGAIN!) but I just want to give you guyz room to imagine what will happen.

I hope all you guyz are enjoying what ever the heck

you're doing, and I hope itz better then what I'm doing

Ikuto do you want to say anything?

Ikuto: Goodbye my beautiful fangirls hope you guys are

hoping for the lemon scene pretty soon I know that i do!

and one more thing I love Y-O-U!

KitCat:Okay Romeo cool down! Bye everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

KitCat-Hey minna! Thank u for waiting I added a few stuff in since my little 'Vacation'

Ikuto-hhhmmpphhh….Why do u get u get a vacation, and I don't!

Amu- because KitCat needs one! (HITS IKUTO)

KitCat- Here is the long awaited chapter of…A FIGHT?

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

_'She must be on her way to see me' I thought reaching for the door handle. My hand froze, my body temperature rose. SOMEONE was with my kitten._

_A girly looking man, with blonde hair he grabbed Amu's hand, and that's when I lost it. The next thing I know I'm running right at him. Fist up_.

**Chapter 7**

**(Amu's pov)**

I can't believe Ikuto didn't call, although I knew it was practically my fault. I woke up the next day to my mothers booming voice.

"Amu darling" a boy is here for you. Ikuto! I can't be. I rushed out of bed tumbling over the clothes on the floor, I ran down the steps making sure I don't fall. I looked towards the door…Tadse?

"Tadase what are you doing at my house for?" I panted shrot of breathe from my morning exercise.

"Well Hinamori-san you didn't come to school for two days, and I got so worried about you." A tint of blush covered his pale face.

Although most girls would be all like "aawww" or "he's so swwweeeettt" But right now the only thing I felt was disappointment.

"Umm thanks"

"Hinamori-san would you care to go with a walk with me?" I pondered about it, and nodded my head. I needed to get my mind off of Ikuto.

**25 minutes later**

I walked down stares with my red, and white jacket on, and tight black booty shorts. I walked out the doors, only to be welcomed by a cold breeze. I shivered slightly. Tadase must have noticed, because he grabbed my hand, and was about to put it in his pocket.

That is before a fist met his gut.

What I saw next surprised me even more the fist belonged to ikuto.

"Ikuto what are you doing?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!" he screamed tryin to catch his breath. The look that was in his eyes were by far the most horrifying thing. If you thought when Ikuto was scary when he was with his dad, well it doesn't compare to this.

Ikuto reached his hand out to me and gripped me so tight I knew that was going to be a hell of a bruise tomorrow. He began to drag me to his mustang.

"Ikuto stop your scaring me!" I tried to get out, but his grip just got tighter. That's when I saw Tadase racing towards Ikuto.

"You let go of Hinamori" even from my position you could tell that even if Tadase hit Ikuto, Ikuto probably would not feel one quick motion Ikuto pulled me and got a clean hit to Tadases face. Down went Tadase.

With Tadase out of the way, Ikuto through me into the mustang's passenger seat, and quickly slid in.

"Ikuto are you crazy?" I looked at him tears already falling from my eyes. " Ikuto PLEASE let me go, I'm so scared!"

"SHUT UP!" Ikuto's turned his head towards me. His eyes full of rage and something more dangerous**_….THE FEELING TO KILL_**.

**5 minutes later**

I obeyed all Ikuto's orders, scared of what may happen. I couldn't stop crying. Finally the speeding car came to a halt, and then I noticed where we were. Ikuto's house.

Ikuto picked me up out of the car and swung me up over his shoulder. In less than 3 minutes we were in his room.

"Ikuto pleas…" Ikuto threw me on the bed. That's when I realized I had to fight back. I punched, and kicked, but nothing worked.

Ikuto took off his belt, and tied it tightly around my hands.

Before I could object Ikuto's lips roughly crashed on mine. I could feel one of his hands ripping my t-shirt, showing him my almost bare chest. He seemed to have distracted me just in time for his tongue to enter my mouth.

He unclasped my bra, making me completely bare, and he began to pull and squeeze my breast. I wanted to scream, but I knew it was useless. I then felt his hand on my thigh, trying to spread my legs.

I didn't want this. I started to cry. Then like waking up from a nightmare Ikuto stopped, he took off the belt on my wrist, and sat up so he was now sitting on the side of the bed.

"I-im so sorry A-amu" His hands covered his face. "I-Im sorry, I'm sorry!" He yelled, sadness consuming his voice.

My chest hurt so much. I didn't like this feeling. I-I think I..

"Ikuto…I love you" I gently touched his back, making him shiver.

"NO YOU DON"T, YOU CAN'T" he still didn't look me in the eyes. I moved in front of him, and slowly began to comfort him.

"I love you" I kissed his hand. "I love you" I kissed his neck. " I love you" I kissed his forehead. " I Love You..Ikuto" and finally I took his lips.

* * *

KitCat- Sorry I couldn't get you guys this sooner -

Ikuto- Well maybe if someone wasn't such a Klutz, and dropped the laptop! (Ikuto Flinches)

(KitCat goes into the corner)

Amu- WWOOOWW you were so right, that KitCat wouldn't even hit you!

Ikuto- KitCat If you cheer up I'll help you make the lemon..( KitCat runs towards Ikuto)

KitCat- Hey everyone R&R for the lemon! BYE-BYE!


	12. FINAL

KitCat-Hey minna! Can you believe what a pervert amu is? (*Evil Grin*)

Amu-Eh? Nani? THAT ISN"T TRUE!

Ikuto-EH But amu-koi I'm already like this (*CENSORED*)

(*Amu faints*)

KitCat- Uuummm….I don't own Shugo chara! (*BLUSHES*)

* * *

**Last chapter**

_"I love you" I kissed his hand. "I love you" I kissed his neck. " I love you" I kissed his forehead. " I Love You..Ikuto" and finally I took his lips._

**Chapter 8**

I continued to kiss Ikuto's pink lips, feeling as if I stopped I wouldn't see him again. Although I was extremely happy to have gotten the reaction that I wanted out of him.

His eyes wide with surprise, his blush getting darker, and him completely frozen. Who would have known that kissing so gently like this could be so amazing.

I knew what I wanted now. I wanted Ikuto to think of me, and only me. Getting jealous like this.

Ikuto finally awoke from his daze, and quickly entered my mouth. His tongue had so much effect on me I could already feel my self getting wet.

Ikuto must have noticed my reaction because he lifted me up on top of his laps, so that I was now sitting on his erect member.

It was as if he knew all my weaknesses. He released me from his kiss to give treatment to my neck. I moved my neck to the side giving him more access, his tongue not missing a beat. He then suddenly bit my ear, making me yelp

"Eh? Amu don't tell me you're most sensitive is here" He bit my ear once again.

"N-nai…..I-Ik-uto do-nt t-t-ease" NANI? Where is that cute voice coming from?

"Amu say it again"His hand then began to slowly enter the back of my shirt, making me shiver. His other hand moving away my arms that WERE once covering my bare chest.

"S-say…W-wh-hat?"I moaned.

"I love you Ikuto, Say it." UGH he is teasing me. He once again started fondling my breast, making more dirty noises come out of me.

"I-ikuto…" ah! I don't know if I can handle it anymore. He then started to suck, and bite my nipple. I arched my back letting him know I wanted more. That's when I felt IT.

His member was rubbing me down there. I got even more heated. Then a marvelous idea, I started to grind myself on him letting him know what I NEEDED.

"Ik-uto… I LOVE" That's all it took. I was flipped , and pinned to the bed once again. Ikuto began taking off his pants, and boxer showing me his little….scratch that HUGE friend.

"Ikuto, It won't fit." I said turning away already embaressed of my then chuckled.

"Amu are perhaps a VIRGIN?"

"S-SO WHAT?" I stated clearly getting a little pissed. Ikuto then took off my pants, and panties in one smooth motion. Also in the meant time taking off my shirt, and Bra. WE were now both completey naked.

"Amu if it hurts, tell me and I'll stop" My nodded was all he needed in order to continue.

The pain was unbearable. Ikuto stayed still letting me adjust to his massive member, when he saw me nod once more Ikuto thrusted slowly. Every thrust hurt, but they were soon followed by waves of pleasure.

"Har-der" Ikuto met all of my request, and now was going full speed. I have never felt this good before. I felt something then in my stomache form it was incrediable.

"Ik-u-to I'm CUMMING!"

"CUM AMU" I then felt something so heated release from me I couldn't handle it, but I thenfelt something else enter me. Ikuto had cummed as well. Ikuto then collapsed on the side of me.

"Amu will you marry me?"

"Yes" I leaned over to him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you Ikuto"

**_2 years later_**

"Mrs. Tsukiyomi, Emiri, and Ikki are here"

"MOMMY!"

**_THE END_**

* * *

KitCat- Minna I'm sorry this story was short! But good news is that I have a whole new series coming!

Ikuto- Thank you everyone!

Amu- Minna please read the next story!

KitCat/Amu/Ikuto-We hope to hear from you guyZ and don't forget to R&R


End file.
